


And It Screamed

by Sagittarian_Solstice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Suicide, broken hearted, broken soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarian_Solstice/pseuds/Sagittarian_Solstice
Summary: Stretch finds a broken human. He's never been good at comforting others but he can detect a lie. But can his perceptive abilities save you?





	And It Screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so BIG FUCKING WARNING  
> THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY.  
> THERE IS A SUICIDE IN IT.  
> PLEASE IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF SUICIDE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS.  
> IF YOU STRUGGLE WITH THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE, PLEASE TALK WITH SOMEONE! ME, YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR PARENTS, YOUR THERAPIST, THE NATIONAL SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE. SOMEBODY.  
> THE QUESTION OF SUICIDE:  
> KEEP IT A QUESTION; IT'S NOT REALLY AN ANSWER.

If there was one thing that Stretch was, it was observant. More than what most people thought. Everyone had their little tells, even him, though he liked to think that he hid his pretty well. His brother, Sans, who his copies called Blue, had a literal tell. As in, he could not lie to save his Soul. Vanilla Sans, his eyelights would flicker  _ just _ ever so slightly, while Papyrus was almost as obvious as his own brother. Red would sweat and Edge would furrow his bone brow. Berry would pick at his radius and ulna where it met the humerus. Rus, though, Rus was about the only person who could lie to Stretch, not that he did often. He rarely spoke unless it was to Berry. 

But being observant wasn’t only used for detecting lies. It also kept his and his brother safe now that they were out on the Surface. The humans, while most knew that they had a Soul now, didn’t realize just how  _ open _ they were for reading. Some were even loud with intent. While he didn’t trust many humans, he could at least figure out those who would see him and Blue harmed. 

However, right now he was really wishing he was anywhere but the grocery store. There was a ton of noise from the shoppers, but that was fine. What wasn’t fine, though, was the Soul that was literally screaming. It was giving him a headache. Looking down at Blue, he could see discomfort in his older brother’s eyelights. 

_ heh, even he hears it. _

“PAPY, THEY SOUND SO SAD. IT’S LIKE...Like they’re dying.” Hearing his brother’s voice drop in volume was something that always bothered Stretch. It made Blue seem so much more weary. 

“wanna go check it out, bro?”

“Yeah, I want to help them.” Blue took off then, not quite running, but speed walking through the store, following the call of the Soul. Stretch followed at a more relaxed and casual pace, allowing Blue to round the corner a few seconds before he himself did. 

The Soul was found in the produce section of the store. One of the clerks, he noticed. When Blue got close, she spoke to him, a fake but soft smile on her face.  How was it fake? It didn’t get anywhere near her eyes. But that wasn’t it alone, no. No, her green Soul had a massive crack going through it and that was ignoring all the tiny hairline fractures that already covered it. Stretch couldn’t help but Check her. 

 

**y/n**

**Lv 1**

**Hp .5/2**

 

 **Atk 0 (0)** **Exp 0**

 **Def 0 (1)** **Next: 10**

 

**“She just wants to be good enough for him.”**

“Hello, can I help you find anything today, sir?” 

“HELLO, HUMAN! YES, I AM IN NEED OF SOME ASSISTANCE! YOU SEE, I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, HAS A FRIEND WHO IS VERY SAD RIGHT NOW! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE HER A GIFT OF FLOWERS SO THAT SHE MIGHT FEEL BETTER!”

“Of course, sir. Well, do you know what kind of flowers she likes?” the human walked towards the small flower cases with Blue beside her. Stretch caught up and stood quietly behind Blue. When the human glanced at him, he sent her a wink. She flinched and he could see her cheek sink in a bit, like she was biting it. The screaming got louder.

“NO. WE HAVE NEVER TALKED ABOUT FLOWERS.” 

“Well, right now, I don’t have much. I’m sorry, but roses are pretty common as a gift, especially the red ones. But those are more for romantic gestures. Um, I do have these yellow roses, I once gave a bouquet of them to my neighbor when his wife died. Wanted to brighten up the house just a little bit.” 

Stretch saw Blue eye the yellow ones before she continued. 

“If those don’t work, there’s some pink for friendship. Or if you want a different flower, I have some carnations. They tend to last a bit longer. Um, I’ve also got Peruvian lilies, but if she has any pets then these wouldn’t work. Lilies of all kinds are toxic. Umm, are you necessarily looking for cut or live flowers?”

“well, if she’s sad, then cut flowers would be best since they don’t require much care. they’re just going to wilt in a week anyways.” Stretch spoke up, causing the girl to turn her attention to him. 

“BUT BROTHER, LIVE PLANTS WON’T DIE!”

“no, but if she’s too sad to take care of them, then they’ll die and then she may feel worse.”

“THAT IS A GOOD POINT, BUT I STILL THINK THAT LIVE FLOWERS MAY MAKE HER HAPPIEST. SHE WILL FEEL A SENSE OF ACCOMPLISHMENT AT KEEPING THEM ALIVE AND HEALTHY!”

“okay bro, since you seem so-” “PAPY NO!” “- _ rooted-”  _ “UGH!” “to the live ones.” He snickered at his brother’s tone, but that didn’t stop him from noticing that she cringed at the pun. Matter of fact, if anything the screaming of her Soul somehow got even louder while she watched the two of them. 

“HUMAN CLECK, I AM SORRY FOR MY BROTHER’S SUBPAR HUMOR. PLEASE FORGIVE HIM.” She nodded and began telling the brothers about the different flowers that she had on display. She spoke about the gardenias and the tulips and the hyacinths. But Stretch noticed that any time he made a pun, she’d flinch, and he suspected it had more to do than just being great humor.

Blue took one sniff of the gardenia flower she had pointed out and Stretch watched as his brother excitedly chose that particular plant before running off, most likely to go ahead and purchase it. It meant that she and him were left alone. Shit, would it be awkward for him to say anything?

“ya know, hun, it’s obvious you’re not ok. ya look like you need a friend or two.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” She lied. “Is there anything else that I can help you with today?” That fake smile was back and all Stretch could do was scratch his skull and sigh. 

“come on, kid, can’t just leave ya like that, not when your Soul is screaming like it is. yer a bad day from falling down.” 

“Sir,” her voice was beginning to break, “please, mind your business. If there is nothing else that I can do for you, I really need to get back to work.”

Stretch spied Blue returning. 

“ok, kid, enjoy your flowers.” She looked back up at him in confusion and then she spotted Blue returning. Blue basically ran to her and shoved the flowers into her unexpecting arms. 

“PLEASE FEEL BETTER, MAIDEN. THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE HAS LEFT YOU HIS NUMBER WITH THE FLOWERS. CALL ME WHEN YOU NEED A FRIEND. WE CAN EAT TACOS AND BINGE THOSE HUMAN DISNEY MOVIES.” Stretch didn’t think he had ever seen his brother look more determined than he did in that moment. 

“Sir, I can’t accept these.” she said, trying to give them back to Blue. “It’s nice of you to worry, but really, I’m fine.” 

“MAIDEN, please don’t lie to me. You’re crying, and those don’t look like happy tears.” With that said, Blue gave the human a tight hug. Stretch watched as she hesitantly returned the hug before relaxing into it. 

“Thank you, Blue. You really are magnificent.” she nearly whispered to him before she pulled back, wiping at her eyes. A very small watery smile later and then she disappeared behind some employee only doors, likely to try to get her emotions back under control. Her Soul was still screaming, but just a bit quieter. 

  
  
  


A week passed. She still hadn’t called Blue, so his brother had gotten worried. They decided to go back to the store. Neither of them had told the others about the human. Somehow it just didn’t seem right. 

When they got there, the first thing that they picked up on was her still screaming Soul. If anything it was louder than the week before since they could clearly hear her pain from the parking lot this time. Blue made a beeline for the produce section and by the time Stretch had caught up, Blue was hugging her tightly and asking to know why she hadn’t called. 

“Sorry, Blue. I just..I don’t like to bother others when I’m upset. I know I get annoying..but I’ll text you when I get off work tonight, promise.” 

“WHEN ARE YOU GETTING OFF WORK, MAIDEN?” 

“Um, usually ten thirty, elevenish. Depends on how long it takes me to clean up.” 

“VERY WELL. MY BROTHER WILL BE HERE WHEN YOU GET OFF WORK”

“i will?” “He will?”

“YES. YOUR SOUL IS LOUDER TODAY, HUMAN. YOU NEED HELP AND FRIENDS AND SO WE WILL BE BOTH FOR YOU.” With that, Blue grabbed Stretch’s hand and pulled him back home, leaving a confused human behind them. 

  
  
  


That night came quickly and Stretch was waiting beside the building for the human to walk out. Why did he or his brother have to get invested with this girl? Stretch had enough of his own baggage, he didn’t really want to carry someone else’s. Well, no one’s other than Blue’s.

At ten to eleven, the human walked out of the building and  headed to a car at the back of the parking lot. Stretch stood with a groan and teleported to the other side of the car, stepping from behind it when she got close. 

“‘m here, doll. let’s chat, yeah?” 

“I had hoped that you guys had been lying and that you wouldn’t show.” 

“sorry, kid, i tend to keep my dates.” She visibly recoiled. 

Stretch took a seat on the ground beside the driver-side door and patted the space next to him, a hollow slapping noise coming from his boney hand as it patted the asphalt. 

“take a sit, tell me why you’re so torn up.”

She stood for a moment, shuffling on her feet before she finally sat down next to him with a sigh. She took her time getting comfortable, but that was fine. Stretch was a very patient skeleton.

“Honestly, it was just a breakup. There’s nothing remarkable about it.” he stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue. When she realized that he wasn’t going to say anything, she put her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands, tiredly rubbing at her face. 

“I don’t form emotional connections with many people due to some shit from my childhood. I don’t have friends that I always miss if I’m not around them. I don’t care about keeping contact, because it doesn’t matter to me if they’re around or not.” Her voice sounded tired, distant. 

“This guy, he was the first man I have ever truly loved. We were discussing marriage, for fuck’s sake. In front of his parents and grandparents and his brothers for that matter. What kills me is that he was the one to bring it up in the first place. I thought that this relationship was supposed to be just for fun. I didn’t expect to love him, i didn’t anticipate wanting to marry him. And now, it’s been two weeks since he dumped me out of the blue. Three weeks ago, we were fine, a month before that was when he mentioned marrying me to his parents. Before then it was just between us.” Her voice was getting choked up, and tears were flowing quietly down her cheeks. 

“But now he’s seeing someone else. And I’m a fucking mess. And everyone wants to talk bad about him to me. But he wasn’t bad. He was very good to me. And I miss him so much. I miss his puns, or the way his eyes lit up when I teased him. I miss the laughter and the sex and the support. I just want him back. But he doesn’t want me. And i’m so fucking pathetic that I can’t even work without crying over him. I just keep thinking that I would have been better off not loving him.”

Stretch was quiet for a long time, but when he spoke, his voice was soft. 

“it’s hurting ya because ya began to form a Soul bond with him. can see it, yer Soul has a bit of purple to it. he’s cut it, but it’s still there in a way, more like a memory of the bond. yer Soul is screaming because of that break.”

“How do I get it to stop hurting?” Her voice was barely a whisper. 

“ya don’t. time will dull the pain, but it won’t ever stop hurting fully. you’ll just be able to ignore it as time moves on.” he put his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed her back, slowly pouring in some green magic. He wasn’t the best at it, but he just wanted to help. Who knew that he’d be getting so invested in a human? He watched her from the corner of his eye socket as she shifted a bit towards him, pulling her phone out of her little purse.

“What should I text your brother?” 

“anything you want. he just wants to make sure you’re okay.” Her Soul had quieted a bit, it was still noisy, but after hearing it wouldn’t ever really stop hurting, it seemed to accept his words. 

“Thank you. Ya know, I never actually learned your name.”

“heh, it’s stretch.”

“I’m y/n.” She stared up at the stars. Or tried to. The lights from the lot did a great job blocking them out. 

“Hey, Stretch?”

“yeah, honey?”

“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


A message came in on Blue’s phone a few days later which caused Blue to run to his brother crying. He and the sad human had been texting a lot lately and he was certain he had been making progress on helping them. But when Stretch read the message, his Soul turned to ice. 

 

_ Thank you two so much for the help  _

_ that you both tried to give me. I’m sorry  _

_ I wasn’t strong enough to get past this.  _

_ And I’m sorry that you had to put with  _

_ me like this. I wish you both would have  _

_ met me a few months ago when I was  _

_ worth caring about. But i wish for a lot  _

_ of things that won’t ever come true. I  _

_ can’t handle it anymore. You’ll find me  _

_ at Sunset Park. Follow the trail north  _

_ until it ends. Keep going. About a mile  _

_ into the woods is a clearing with a single  _

_ tree. The gardenia will be beside me. It’s  _

_ the only thing I have that has any meaning. _

_ Goodbye boys, it was nice knowing you.  _

_ y/n _

 

Stretch quickly grabbed Blue and teleported to the park. They both ran, fear and worry settled in their Souls and they hoped that they could save her before she hurt herself. Stretch had never run this fast, his long legs actually keeping up with Blue as they ran up the trail. They made it to the end and ran through the woods for the whole mile. Their Souls thundered and they both found themselves praying to the Stars for she. They could help! They could help her get past this. They’d be her friends and she could meet the others and be friends with them too, just so long as she was still alive. 

They made it to the clearing in mere minutes. But the sight that they were greeted with let them know that they were too late. In the clearing she hung, the gardenia below her swaying body, the smell of the flowers as sweet as honey and overpowering, much like the silence of her departed Soul. 


End file.
